Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-z+2)-9(-4-6z)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-z+2}{)} - 9(-4-6z) $ $ {4z-8} - 9(-4-6z) $ Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 4z-8 {-9(}\gray{-4-6z}{)} $ $ 4z-8 + {36+54z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4z + 54z} {-8 + 36}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {58z} {-8 + 36}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {58z} + {28}$ The simplified expression is $58z+28$